


[唐柯唐]快乐骨科双O文

by cloud69



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud69/pseuds/cloud69
Summary: 罗西会讲话单纯的放飞自我OOC毫无逻辑的兄弟互搞请注意避雷谢谢！
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Donquixote Doflamingo
Kudos: 15





	[唐柯唐]快乐骨科双O文

“...够了，住手。”多弗朗明哥努力推着他弟弟的脑袋，他的手指插在罗西南迪柔软的金发里，说不出这个动作是邀请还是抗拒，“呋呋呋...不要舔了...”  
罗西抬起头，他的嘴角还挂着哥哥的精液，那是上一次多弗高潮时他没来得及咽下去而溅在脸颊上的。“多弗。”他言简意赅的按住了想起身的兄长，“我还想要。”  
多弗朗明哥当然知道弟弟“想要”的是什么，他的弟弟是个怪胎。  
昏暗的房间里没有多余的声音，风似乎都不愿意进来，浑浊沉重的空气像一条停滞的河流。多弗的鼻子里只能闻到他和弟弟交缠在一起的味道——烟草味、有一些硫磺，以及苹果香气。这让人点头晕目眩。omega的味道太浓了，如果现在有alpha进入这个房间，就会像得到一个大号的惊喜炸弹，两个发情的O在这里相互抚慰着，吮吸着彼此，性爱的味道和O的信息素混在一起，能让每一个性功能在线的alpha硬成铁棍。  
“你吃掉太多了...按我的量你都该喝饱了。”  
多弗想避开罗西的嘴，但他的弟弟就是不屈不挠的想去舔他的老二，多弗甚至不知道罗西这个爱吃精液的怪癖的哪里学来的。毕竟他们曾经分开许多年，多到多弗完全错过了弟弟的青春期性教育。  
“多弗的很好吃。”  
罗西话不多，他的脸颊绯红着，鲜红的嘴唇微张，口红蹭的到处都是。多弗拉起床单一角擦了擦弟弟的脸。他可爱的弟弟有一双温柔的漂亮的红色眼睛，特别是在这种时候，茫然而又充满爱欲的盯着哥哥，手里还握着他巨大的性器，像个纯洁无辜的婊子。  
“好吃也不行，你胃口这么大我要被你榨干了！”  
他想站起来离开这里，他们玩了好几个小时，他射了几次？三次或者四次，记不清了。但是他的大腿被罗西紧紧的握着，而罗西的嘴又一次落在了他的阴茎上。柔软的火热的嘴唇套弄着他，舌头刮过敏感的柱身，灵活的舔弄着铃口。  
如果让他知道是哪个畜生把他弟弟教成这样，多弗朗明哥愤恨的想着，他一定会把他抽筋拔骨，剐成一千片。  
他的精囊已经空空如也，但身体依旧被欲望燃烧着——没有办法，O需要alpha激素来中和自己的信息素才能冷静下来。多弗放弃了把弟弟的脑袋挪开的想法，自暴自弃的想着赶紧射完这一次，就去拿药箱给两个人都来一针，度过这操蛋的发情期。  
“多弗。”  
罗西嘴里含着老二开口了。这真的很不容易，多弗大的塞满了他的喉咙，他只能含糊的叫唤了一声，低沉沙哑的嗓音让多弗的老二抽动了一下。  
然后他漂亮的、温柔的小弟就摸上他的阴囊，长而有力的手指滑进了他湿透的股间。多弗渗出的爱液已经沾湿了一小片床单，罗西的手指很容易就滑进了那片湿热宝地。多弗呻吟了一声，罗西的手指很长，因为常年握枪而粗糙长茧，两根手指在丝滑体液的帮助下快速的进出着他，让多弗心里一阵一阵的发烧，空虚感和快感齐头并进，让他的脚趾兴奋的紧绷起来。  
“往下面一点..对...呋呋呋，就在这儿.......”  
多弗的声音在发抖，罗西的手指不断的戳着他的前列腺，几乎让他爽的眼前冒白星，再加上罗西的嘴——然后多弗又走神了。他又想起弟弟的怪癖，但只要罗西不说，他就不能从他嘴里撬出点什么。究竟是谁把他弟弟训练成这个鸟样，对多弗来说真是千古之谜。  
“唔...多弗...”  
罗西哼哼了一声，吐出了哥哥的阴茎。他的脸上全是欲望带来的迷茫，下巴上都是自己的口水，在昏暗的房间里闪着光。  
他真的太漂亮了，多弗想着，此刻他漂亮的弟弟看起来像个淫荡的天使。多弗抬起一只脚架在床沿上，让弟弟的手能能更好的服务自己。罗西的手指分剪着，挤压着、玩弄着哥哥脆弱的甬道，把爱液挤出来弄得到处都是。多弗很想低头去吻他柔软的金发。  
“多弗。”  
罗西呻吟着，好像他来来去去只会撒娇一般的喊着哥哥的名字。他的脸枕在多弗的大腿上，炙热的气息喷在哥哥粗壮的阴茎上面。他看了这可爱的画面一会，闭上了眼睛，另一只手伸到了自己腿间。他一直硬着，老二笔直的对着前方，垂泪的顶端不断渗出透明的粘液。罗西径直绕过了它，手指摸了摸自己腿间，他的润滑液已经湿透了自己，沿着大腿流下去，这让人觉得有点痒。罗西摸到了一手黏糊的湿意，随意蹭了两下，就精准的把手指操进自己的后穴。  
他就用这种一手干着哥哥一手干着自己的奇怪姿势待了一会，直到多弗把手插进罗西腋下，把他的大个子弟弟抱起来让他坐在自己腿上。  
“罗西，宝贝，家人之间是可以互相帮助的。”  
多弗吃吃的笑着，抬头与弟弟接吻。他的舌头很长，是薄薄的一片，滑进罗西嘴里的时候让罗西觉得像是一条温暖的小蛇。罗西哼唧着抓紧了哥哥的肩膀，在哥哥舔过他的上颚时头晕目眩。他握着多弗巨大的怪物阴茎，跪坐在他身上让后穴慢慢的吃进去。  
多弗的太大了，就算是A也少有这么大的尺寸。罗西的眼眶里都是泪，一半是欲求不满憋的，一半是因为多弗尺寸太大吃痛。多弗抱着弟弟的腰，让他自己掌握进度，在罗西不敢再往下的时候压着他的肩膀把弟弟按下去。  
“不，多弗，太深了..”罗西的眼泪扑簌扑簌的掉下来，金色的睫毛上挑着泪珠，不堪重负似的滴落到多弗脸上。他的肚子里仿佛竖着烧红的铁棍，那么烫，深深的填满了他。太大了，罗西想着，身体却不由自主的摆动起来，上上下下的操着多弗的阴茎。  
多弗托着弟弟的腰，耐心的帮他挪动着。罗西的身体紧致滚烫，娇弱的肉壁迫不及待的围上来拥抱他的阴茎，蠕动着想吃的更深。罗西的哭泣逐渐停止了，他习惯了这样的深度，抱着哥哥的脖子放松的抽插着。他喜欢阴茎，喜欢它们在他身体里跳动的感觉。他喜欢被填满，被精液灌溉。罗西哼唧了一声，一颗豆大的泪珠又滚落下来，多弗的老二擦过他的敏感点，让他的大脑快要死机。  
多弗抱着弟弟翻身，把他压在身下继续挺进。这个角度他能更好的看着罗西哭泣的表情，泪珠在黑暗中闪着动人的光泽，多弗简直觉得自己爱的快要失智了。  
他太可爱了。  
他笨拙的、温柔的、善良的弟弟。如果他一直这样孱弱的靠在自己身上就好了。  
多弗胡乱的想着，低头去吻罗西大张的嘴唇。他们交换着彼此的唾液和灵魂，很快罗西就被操射了，他确定自己在高潮时见到了一片白光，然后就是感官被无限放大，哥哥的性器推进的每一寸都铭刻于心。他的后穴收缩着，挤压着多弗，很快就让多弗缴械投降，稀薄的精液灌溉进罗西身体深处。  
如果是alpha的话，这一发就会让罗西怀上吧。  
多弗轻飘飘的想着，可是没有那种可能，他们兄弟都是百分百不掺水的omega。多弗并不讨厌这个性别，甚至庆幸自己不是一个A。A都是那种不长脑子全凭本能办事的蠢货，而O只需要的只是一针中和剂。  
他的阴茎从罗西体内滑出来，未吸收的精液也滴滴答答的从罗西股间流出，和淫水一起浸透了多弗的床单。  
“...”  
“不要用那种眼神看着我，罗西南迪。”多弗推开了弟弟的脑袋，“早上九点就要开会，你能不能让我睡上两个小时？”  
很明显罗西不让。  
他只射过一次而已，依旧精神勃发的盯着多弗，亮晶晶的眼睛让多弗感觉弟弟像一只很乖的puppy。这一点上他们是一脉相承的：旺盛的有点烦人的性欲。多弗忍着不去看他，但罗西已经黏上来了，大手分开了哥哥的腿。  
随他吧。在罗西的老二顶着他的后穴时多弗自暴自弃的想着，看来这次只能等罗西疯完了再给他打针。他们确实很久没在发情期这样放肆的玩耍过了，多弗不喜欢一边操人的时候一边还疯狂的漏着爱液。  
他们并不是不能找到合适的A。或者说只要多弗动一动手指头，觊觎他们兄弟的A能从门口排到北海去，不管是单纯的躯体渴望还是想借机上位。但冒着被标记的危险去跟不信任的人性交？这不是堂吉诃德兄弟的选择。  
罗西的阴茎很大，和他的不相上下，这让进入变得艰难疼痛。多弗吸着气抓住了枕头，他不拘言笑的弟弟沉默的开拓着他，没有表情的脸上有汗水混合油彩滴落。多弗并不喜欢被操的感觉，即使omega的本能需要他被操，但他还是更喜欢去征服别人，而且他也是这么去干的。  
但对方是罗西的话，这样也很好。  
罗西抱着他，老二在哥哥湿滑的洞里进进出出。他喜欢这样，跟他的兄弟亲密无间的靠着，混合彼此的体液和汗水，把零距离变成负距离。只有哥哥才会无止境的满足他，也只有哥哥会毫无嫌隙的爱他，不管他变成什么样子。  
多弗兴奋的弓起了背，他的腿被弟弟掰到一个不可思议的角度，他被打的那么开，甚至怀疑自己会被亲弟弟掰断骨头。但这样很好，罗西完美的塞满了他，每一次擦过前列腺的时候，他纵欲过度的、没法再保持硬度的老二都会颤抖着滴出几滴稀薄的精液。多弗甚至自己要高潮到晕过去了，每一秒他都好像在惊涛骇浪里被抛投，或者像在刀尖起舞。他不知疲倦的弟弟顶了他成千上万次，甚至让他的肉洞都感到麻木。终于，在罗西一阵停顿的颤抖中，多弗感觉到大股的体液飙射进了体内，然后罗西就放松下来，心跳剧烈的趴在了他身上。  
“罗西？”  
没有回应，他弟弟已经全然放松的睡着了。

fin


End file.
